Heavy Lifting
by EagleCove59
Summary: Jack Brewer, 21 lives in an apartment with his own dojo. His nextdoor neighbor is Kim Crawford, pregnant, and lives with her abusive boyfriend. Once Jack meets Kim, he wants to learn more about her life. Will sparks fly, or relationships die. Read to find out. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, so here is a new story I've been working on…**

**Heavy Lifting**

**Chapter 1: **Forbidden

The sound of yelling and pounding was heard from Jack Brewer's apartment. Most nights he would hear the strange sounds, from his neighbor, Jason Morales's apartment. It sounded like chairs were being thrown around and people were getting murdered or something. He peeked out his large window in the living room and spotted Jason's door pop open. Out came a furious blond, who was arguing with Jason. He pushed her slightly, and she glared at him immensely. He entered his house again and closed the door behind him. The blond girl fell to the ground in tears. Jack ignored it knowing it was probably some relationship problem. He slugged back over to his room and snuggled into his blanket. As tired as he was Jack wistfully fell asleep.

…..

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Smack!_

The shrill light glittered through Jacks small bedroom. He groaned and rolled over the other side of the bed. He was due to the dojo in about 2 hours. His students would be standing at his door with anticipation to learn something new. He sat up in his bed and swung his legs over to the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned like and stretched out his arms. He was still tired from the atrocious noises coming from next door. He grabbed his towel from the chair next to his dresser and strolled over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He then slammed the door. About an hour later Jack was fresh, clean and starving. He grabbed an orange and slowly peeled it. He threw his peelings away, and grabbed his mail keys. Being that he lived in apartments his mail box was tiny, and conjoined with other mailboxes. His apartment was on the top row, so he had to walk down some stairs. The mailboxes were next to the manager's house. He picked the silver key from the many other keys on his keychain. Unlocking his mailbox, he swung it open. Inside were a few envelopes and some advertisement papers that showed no use to him. _Bills, Bills, Bills.._

The blond girl from last night showed up next to him. She took a single key from her jean pocket and opened her own mailbox. She pulled out a small white box and some envelopes as well. He noticed she was supporting a weighted baby bump. Wait, he noticed another attention catcher. Her cheek was swollen and a light purple, hand print. He wasn't trying to be rude but words came out of his mouth.

"What happened to your cheek?" She touched her cheek, and darted her eyes over to Jack. She stuttered to say something.

"Oh, uh… Um nothing really." She quickly closed her mailbox and scattered to the stairs. _What the? _Jack just shook off the secret interaction, and closed his mailbox. But the thing was that he couldn't rip the current scene from his mind. He kept playing it over and over again. He now was curious.

_Very curious._

The next time he saw her was when he was taking out the trash. She was limping slightly over to her apartment door. She noticed him and hurriedly scattered into the apartment. He was disappointed that they had no further communication. He had wished to get to know her more, and find out about her swollen cheek. He had wondered if she was stung by a bee or worse, maybe even slapped. He hoped she wasn't slapped, because that would mean her boyfriend, Jason did that to her. _Does he abuse her?_ Chills ran down his spine, as to think of such a thing. His mind swirled with questions, and his head was pounding.

#############

Since his apartment was next to the beach, he sometimes would take a trip over to the cool waters and swim a little. It was Saturday, and he decided that he needed a break from working all week at his dojo. He slipped on some swim trunks, and a white T-Shirt. He left his apartment and to the right of the complex were a rock path lead to the soft beach sand. He cherished the feeling of the sand between his toes. Smiling in relief, he continued to stroll along the beach. Once again, there was that blond girl who was quiet. She sitting with her legs sprawled out. She held one of her hands on her ever growing stomach. She looked as if she was conversing with the child. _Here's my chance._ Jack sneaked behind the girl, and waited for her to notice his presence.

Upon the sand was Jack's shadow, and sharply turned to face him. She rolled her eyes, and attempted to stand up. Jack quickly stood in front of her.

"Please just stay. I'm not a stranger."

Once she fully sat up, she angrily strutted away, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She winced harshly, and yanked her hand from his grasp. She held her wrist to her chest. It was half swollen and red. Jack knew that he didn't do it, because he barley even held onto her wrist.

"What is wrong with you? You don't even know me. You just start talking to me. Just stop!" Jack frowned at her statement.

"I… just… I just wanted to-"His sentence was cut off by her raging voice.

"You just want to what?" Jack looked straight at her.

"I just wanted to say hi, and be nice. Sorry if that's too much for you." Jack was about to walk in another direction, but she stopped him.

"Wait." Jack turned back around. She stared at her toes.

"What?"

"What's your name?" _Oh._

"My name is Jack. Jack Brewer." He reached out to shake her hand, which she happily took.

"Kim Crawford." Jack smiled brightly. Her smile was even more radiant.

"It's nice to meet you."

**So yeah. Hope you guys liked it, and I promise that I will continue my story Don't let the Bugs Bite. How many of ya'll are going to see the Breaking Dawn part 2 midnight premiere, cause' I know I am! Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! I will soon add two more chapters for the story Don't let the Bugs Bite. This is the continuation of Heavy Lifting. So, enjoy! :D**

**Heavy lifting**

**Chapter 2: What Next?**

During the whole rest of the day, Jack and Kim spent the passing time at the Beach. It was nearly 5:00 when the sun was beginning to droop down. They sat on a large blue blanket Kim brought and ate some **apple** slices. Kim crunched down on a small piece of apple. Jack was telling Kim about his dojo and how his 4 students love him so much. She chuckled at his cockiness. He smiled slightly.

"My youngest student, Samuel absolutely loves to kick the punching dummies. He's only 4 years old, and he lives with his dad." Jack glanced over to Kim who was grinning at him.

"Your life sounds interesting, Jack. I don't even have the money or talent to own a dojo. When I was young I was in karate, and I thought it was fun. My mom divorced my dad and left him with nothing but me. Just a few months ago, my aunt Shannon sent him to a retirement home. I haven't seen him since." Looking at her hands, Jack quietly munched on some apples.

"So … is Jason your boyfriend?" Kim nodded her head and added, "I have for about 8 months. I barley even see him though."

"How far along are you?" Once again the words just flew out of his mouth. She smoothed out the white blouse she was wearing.

"Oh, this." She pointed to her sprouting stomach. "I'm about 6 months along. And if you were going to ask, yeah Jason is the father." She merely looked away from her belly, not wanting to talk about the child. "He told me to get rid of it because it was useless." She scolded. Jack grimaced at the thought of abortion. She rubbed her belly slowly. Seconds later she doubled over in pain. Jack stood up on his knees and rushed to Kim. His eyes showed concern. Before he could ask what was wrong she giggled.

"What?" She giggled more, and held her belly.

"This baby's kick is really hard." Jack smiled softly.

"You want to feel?" Jack thought about her suggestion, and nodded. He gingerly touched her stomach, and cupped a section. He felt a small nudge.

"I feel it, it's there." The tiny foot kicked both of its feet a bunch of times. Both Jack and Kim laughed at the small movements. _Kick. Kick. Kick. _It was something that Kim would cherish, but it was ruined.

"I've been looking for you." A slurred voice spoke. Kim and Jack looked over to the voice. There stood Jason with a Budweiser in his hand. Kim sighed and stood up, with Jack following behind her. She folded up the blanket, and Jack passed her the green bag she brought. She turned towards Jack.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, yeah. Bye Kim." He looked at Jason who was glaring at Jack with fierce eyes. Once Kim was ready, Jason grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. She looked back at Jack who was looking at her with concern. After Kim and Jason were out of Jack's sight he walked towards the ocean water. He kicked the sand lightly. The sun was halfway down and Jack suddenly felt hungry. He dropped his sandals on the sand, and slipped them on. Turning towards the path to the apartment complex and walked along.

On Sunday, Jason was leaving to go work at his bar for a few hours, maybe even get tipsy. Jack waited till Jason got into his car and drove off to sneak over next door. He lightly knocked on the door. About a few seconds later the door opened showing a glowing Kim who was holding some French toast. She smiled brightly.

"Hey Jack, what's up"

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me to my dojo today." Kim's face lit up. She nodded eagerly.

"Just wait one second I have to put on my shoes and get my purse. She left the door wide open and trotted into the bedroom. Jack slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The front room was a little trashed with pizza boxes on the coffee table and beer bottles on the couches. Nervously he said,

"You have a nice house Kim." She peeked from the corner with a bag on her shoulder, and a knee high white summer dress. She wore white flats on her feet. The sight took his breath away for some reason. She noticed the beer bottles and trash in the living room, and rapidly threw them away.

"It would be nice if Jason would throw away his own trash, but thanks."

"So are you ready Kim?" She showed her answer by opening the front door. Jack stepped back outside. Kim locked the door, and threw her keys in her purse. They both walked down the rocky staircase and to Jack's car. It was a silver jeep. Kim whistled.

"Now this is a nice car, Jason just uses that crappy old Honda his mom gave him." Jack and Kim laughed. Jack unlocked his side door and pushed the unlock button. Kim pulled her door opened and struggled to get inside. Jack ran around to the other side where she was and helped her up. He earned a soft 'thanks' and went back over to his side. He hopped in and put his keys in the key socket. The engine awoke, and the car was ready. Kim was eagerly jumping up and down in his seat. He turned on the radio and searched for a good song. He liked all types of music, but his favorite was heavy metal, like Van Halen. Fireflies by Owl City came on and Kim started to nod along to the beat.Jack was flying down the highway, with Kim by his side. Jack turned into a parking lot with many cars. A mall. He parked into a fairly good parking spot, and stopped the car.

"This is it; my dojo is inside of the mall." Kim and Jack stepped out of the car. Jack guided Kim through the mall and to his dojo. He opened the glass door and held it open for Kim to go in. He entered the dojo with her. Some students were practicing on the mats. A little caramel haired boy ran up to Jack. He had large dark blue eyes, and they were irresistible. Kim looked at jack who was grinning.

"Sensei Jackie who is this lady?" The small child asked Jack. Jack pointed to Kim.

"This is my friend Kim, and Kim this is Samuel." Kim knelt down to Samuel's height and held out her hand. Shyly Samuel stuck out his hand and held onto Kim's. She lightly shook his hand. Samuel smiled and dragged Kim over to the punching dummies.

"You wanna see me kick this punching dummy. I can kick it really hard. See!" Samuel kicked the punching dummy, and it barely moved. Kim gave him a high five and giggled. While Samuel was showing Kim his 'skills', Jack was standing there looking at their interaction. He was still grinning from ear to ear, when one of his oldest students came up to him with a water bottle. He noticed how Jack gazed at Kim.

"So is this your new girlfriend?" Jack shook out of his trance.

"No, she's my neighbor."

"And, you like her." Jack rolled his eyes. He just let it go.

"Micah I don't like her, were just friends." By clapping his hands he got everyone's' attention.

"Guys this is my friend Kim Crawford. She just came today to watch you guys practice." All the boys circled around Kim, and she just stood there smiling. Jack spoke up.

"Kim you already met Samuel," He pointed to Micah ", and this is my oldest student Micah." Micah just waved slightly, and continued to drink his water. A lanky Chinese boy, "This is Tyler, and where is Lucas?" He looked around for the tall blonde boy. From the locker room the tall blonde came out. He questionably looked at the unfamiliar.

"Uh, Jack who is this?"

"I was about to tell you. This is my neighbor Kim." Lucas shook Kim's hand.

For the rest of practice, everyone showed Kim the moves they could do. Jack just loved the way Kim's face just lit up. And it was something that he would cherish. His thoughts spoke hi own words.

_I'm glad were friends._

**That's a wrap. I'll make sure to update my other story tomorrow. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review please :D**


End file.
